Raid on Kyoto
Shockwave says, "Onslaught report" Onslaught says, "Onslaught reporting commander." Astrotrain says, "...I can just -feel- the personality on the channel." Shockwave says, "You requested an audience. I have some a few spare breems, report to my lab." Onslaught says, "I'll be there shortly" Onslaught just pressed the buzzer at the door. Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door unlocked Camera> You may enter. Onslaught enters Shockwave's lab. Shockwave's laboratory The interior of Shockwave's laboratory is way bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a huge computer console with multiple screens and a throne-like chair infront of it. In the middle of the room is an operating table, very similar to ones find in medical wards and above it a multi-purpose engineering/medical drone to assist during procedures. There is a workbench in the corner with various power-tools and next to it is a big rack full of different spare parts/components. The creepiest thing is in the back of the room, there are lockers very similar to ones found in human morgues (Type 'morgue' for details, README for the OOC information about the room and +commands for a list of the room's commands and functions) Thing Contents: Onslaught Shockwave is sitting on in his big chair not unlike a small throne infront of multiple computer screens and consoles. A small datapad rests in a docking port having data being transfered onto it. Onslaught walks into Shockwave's lab as the door close behind him. His optics survey the room. Even though he was able to modify a spacebridge to send Earth into the sun, Onslaught has the technical skill of a dinobot...go figure. He walks towards Shockwave and stops a few feet away before saluting. Shockwave turns to face Onslaught and gives him a nod, his lone yellow optic glowing brightly "Welcome back Onslaught. I am listening, what is on your mind?" Onslaught takes a few moment to find the right words, "I would like to express my concern about the operations recently executed by the Decepticon troops... It seems we spend a lot of ressources in crazy project like installing lasers on a human touristic attraction... and our troops are launching raids on target that are so far aways from NCC than they cost almost more energon than our troops bring back...meanwhile high command seems to be busy with rather odd project like hunting Ultra Magnus..." Shockwave leans back a bit in his chair "A very astute observation. I have came to the same conclusion. Discipline has been seriously lacking in Military Operations department. Unfortunately I cannot speak for the /others/. As for wasteful projects like hunting Ultra Magnus, I have come to the conclusion that this is the result of a manufacturing defect in the subjects psyche. The sweeps while excellent tracker/terminator they do not know when to stop. They waste resources with a single-minded determination that borders on obsession. Scourge while smarter than his /brothers/ is subject to the same mental weakness. Given Scourge's position we cannot do anything about it...for now." Shockwave turns in his chair to the console and calls up his XO's position. "Do /you/ have anything constructive to suggest in order to correct the current state of things?" Onslaught nods, "Indeed I do. We must ensure our supplies lines. Our main objective should be to find an off-world energon source. If we can manage to keep it secret it would be even better. In the meantime, we need to launch supply raid on targets closer to NCC. Australia and New Zealand come to mind... Asia would be better but is off-limit because of the Protectorate... Orders should also be given to our troops to avoid North America...that's where we meet the heaviest resistance for little profite." Shockwave's right hand flies over the keyboard calling up maps of the various part of the world. "Japan. While part of Asia, Japan has refused the Protectorate ergo it would still be a viable target and relatively close." A few more keystrokes call up a few tempting targets in Japan. "Japan does not have the superficy to waste on solar or eolian technology, nor does the country have worthwhile hydro-electric dams. This leaves three fusion power plants ripe for the taking. One in Hokkaido, one in Yokohama and another one in Kyoto." Onslaught crosses his arm on his chest as he studies the map, "Japan would indeed be a perfect target. They are surrounded by hostile country which means that reinforcements can reach them fast enough. This would be a very efficient operation energonwise." Shockwave nods "Indeed it would be. I want you to draw up a plan for this energon raid. Coordinate with Fusillade, she will represent me on the field. Operational command will be yours for the duration of the mission. I also suggest a two-pronged assault. Send a sizeable force of warriors to attack Kyoto while a small force with plenty of cargo space will raid the Hokkaido plant under a jamming field to prevent Hokkaido from calling for help. The fact that Hokkaido is an island in itself and connected to the rest of Japan by a single bridge restrains the capacity for land-based backup to arrive quickly." Sinnertwin says, "Ah ye cowards, I'm going out to stretch me legs" Astrotrain says, "Twoheadedfreaksayswhatnow?" Sinnertwin says, "I'm gonna find ye and cut yer face off" Onslaught refrains from showing his displeasure as Shcokwave mentions Fusillade but is pleased that he will command the raid, "Your suggestions are noted. That's what I was planning to do...if I can gather enough troops so I can affort to split them for a diversionnary raid." Sixshot says, "A-train.. Where you at?" Octane says, "Don't do it anywhere near me. I'm busy!" Astrotrain says, "Oooh listen to the Terrorcon! Scary!" Sinnertwin says, "Ye wanna come here and say that to me faces?" Astrotrain says, "Whatcha gonna do, merge with the rest of yer horror book knockoffs and stand there while I fly rings around ya!?" Astrotrain says, "I would but the stench might stick to me!" Sinnertwin says, "No, I'm gonna merge wi' the rest of my horror book knockoffs and crush ye" Vortex says, "I don't know about the rest of you. But it's a good day for a storm." Sinnertwin says, "Now, as I's hear it, standin' orders are to go steal energy from Europe, not prance about. If ye're really man enough, ye'll be joining me, so's the truth" Onslaught says, "Knock it off and keep your energy. I'm already planning a raid" Shockwave would frown and wince at what he heards on the broadband "Given what I am hearing you have plenty of troops in need of finding something useful to do. Use Octane and Astrotrain for the cargo part and use the terrorcon as cannon-fodder." Vortex says, "Stealin some energy eh? So where do you think is a good plae. Europe's mighty big. You got a plan in one of those two heads?" Sinnertwin says, "I have three heads in all, tha's two more than most o' ye" Vortex says, "Well let's see how they work. Whatcha got in mind?" Sinnertwin says, "Well your boss said he has a plan, I'm all ears" Astrotrain says, "Three heads and half a brain circuit. Haw haw haw!" Sinnertwin says, "Cos I have more ears than ye" Shockwave's optics glow brightly "It will be quite a test of command to keep this bunch from turning the raid into a full-fledged circus. You have your work cut out for you Onslaught. Dismissed." he says returning to is console. Onslaught mutters, "Not that they're worth much than that..." He gets at attention and salutes, "If I can handle Brawl, I can handle then." The combaticon commander turns around and leaves through the door. Onslaught walks out of Shockwave's lab...in one piece. Camera> Onslaught has arrived. Onslaught says, "I'm not going to reveal my plan on broadband frequency while Primus knows how many Autobots are listening" Astrotrain says, "Yeah BLASTER....uh..who else." Astrotrain says, "Oh yeah, that big buzzard." Astrotrain says, "What's his name. Fly Jinx or something." Sinnertwin says, "Dunno, he turns into some sort o' chicken I think" Onslaught says, "All I will say is don't waste your energy, I will require your strength later" You leave Shockwave's laboratory. Later Onslaught says, "All available Decepticons, report to NCC command center." Vortex says, "Heehee ok may take me a while now.." Swindle says, "I'm en route, boss." Brawl says, "Coming." Kenya Momesa says, "This si colonel Momesa from the EDC. We're receiving a distress call from Kyoto Japan. The Decepticons are attacking the city." Travel spam You move towards the city of Kyoto. Kyoto You stand upon a hill overlooking the mountain valley outside Kyoto that parallels California's Silicon Valley. Less than a decade ago, this region was all rolling countryside... now, the complexes of various technological corporations sprawl over the hills. The KNUJ Toys complex dominates the scene, its large modern structure surrounded by a nicely manicured lawn complete with a pond and fountain. Offices and a large manufacturing area where toys are mass-produced for the world. Room Contents: Vortex Sinnertwin Octane Swindle Brawl MiG-25 "Foxbat" Onslaught KNUJ Toys - Japan Obvious exits: Fly leads to Skies Above the Northwest Pacific. Out leads to Honshu. Sky Lynx says, "We will be arriving to the trouble-makers shortly. Hopefully they wont cause to /much/ trouble. Bloody slag..." Fusillade soars down into view from the skies above. Fusillade has arrived. Shockwave glides into the area silently and holds position away from the rest of the decepticons in order to have a front row seat to the action and see if everything goes according to plan. Onslaught lands in front of the power plant main gate, He doesn't lose anytime and blast the gate appart with a single blast from his rifle, "Destroy the road to make sure we don't have to deal with those fleshies while we're accomplishing our mission!" Kenya Momesa says, "They just blasted the gate of the power plant! There going for the nuclear powr plant!" Hollywood says, "Kick their @*#@#@es!" Hollywood says, "What're we talking about, anyway?" MiG-25 "Foxbat" leans into a slow left bank turn, circling over Octane alertly. Swindle spins about, his finger sliding over the trigger for his pistol as he aims at the road. He fires several shots, spreads of explosive rounds striking the road and tearing it apart. "Got it, boss!" Accompanied by the sounds of rubber tires hitting the ground Octane transforms into his tanker truck mode. Octane touches down on the ground before he transforms into his tanker truck mode. His engine roars, the hinged cover of his vertical exhaust pipe flapping as the exhaust pours out of it, before he drives forward toward and over the flattened main gate of the power plant to get at the yummy energy within. Shockwave begins jamming the area. No communication may go in or out. (No radio between you either.) The air over Kyoto is busy with Decepticon air traffic. Coming in from the south is not a zephyr, but a destructive menace in the form of one B-1B Lancer. However, Fusillade doesn't join the proceedings. With a sharp wag of slender wingtips in Blitzwing's direction, she peels away, slipping out of sight among the mountain ridges. Gliding in a near-stall, she slows over Shockwave, and then transforms. With a tap of ridged toes and a rustle of wingblades at her sides, she settles on the ground to the Commander's left and rear. "Bored with Cybertron already?" Shockwave continues to survey the scene and the Onslaught's test of command. "Boredom is irrelevant. After reading reports upon reports of what was going on here. Waste of energon going on raid for the sake of destruction. Attacking far away targets in well protected zones instead of attacking soft targerts swiftly. I beleive it was time for me to return and help with the apparent chronic discipline problems we have been plagued with during the last cycles." He turns his gaze to Fusillade "How did you enjoy command of operations? Quite the bunch to keep in line are they not?" Octane touches down on the ground before he transforms into his tanker truck mode. His engine roars, the hinged cover of his vertical exhaust pipe flapping as the exhaust pours out of it, before he drives forward and turns into his tanker truck mode. He turns about as Onslaught shoots down the gate, moving away from the rest of the Decepticons, before he approaches another power plant. The security guard, glancing through the glass with a bored expression, steps out to slow down the vehicle. As he catches onto the fact that Octane is not planning on stopping his expression turns into one of fear before he leaps back inside his booth as Octane collides with the gate and crushes it underneath him in a cry of anguished steel. Jetfire arrives from the main part of Honshu. Jetfire has arrived. Sky Lynx has arrived. Exo-suit Glaive Unity arrives from the main part of Honshu. Exo-suit Glaive Unity has arrived. Exo-Jet Talon soars down into view from the skies above. Exo-Jet Talon has arrived. Onslaught nods at Swindle, "Good job, now let's move." He passes the crushed gates and walks towards the reactor, "Hurry up before the Bots get here, we must buy some time to Octane." While moving, the combaticon commander fires a couple of blast at the various building along his way. Swindle follows after Onslaught, holding his smoking pistol pointed upwards. He doesn't shoot, leaving that to Onslaught, as he approaches the nuke plant. At the words from Shockwave, Fusillade bristles defensively. Not good enough -- not that any effort ever would be for him. She widens her stance a bit, fintertalons tapping on her upper arm as the pair stand off and evaluate the performance of the others. "I had absolutely nothing to do with any of that nonsense in North America. The missions that I supervised had multi-purpose components. Many times they would START as energon raids, but given the unforseeable rapidity of the response," she half-growls out to Shockwave. "... they would revert to secondary objectives to destory. Buenos Aires and the inland cities of Brazil will be in ruins for months to come, and Europe's air force and suit manufacturing capabilities will be crippled for some time." Finally, she answers the question he actually asked her. Coolly, she responds, "I've done it before." A large boom could be heard in the sky as a White shuttle starts speeding downward, apparently heat still comming off from the body at the quick speeds that Sky Lynx was moving. Apparently this time around, Sky Lynx really wanted the fight. "We will be landing shortly, from what my scanners are showing, the Decepticons are split up. I suggest that all of you head to one plant while I and Jetfire attack the other." In truth, he wasn't that far behind Jetfire, and perhaps at some point broke off from the Large autobot in order to keep the passangers safe and at some distance. As he touches down, he opens his doors, and as he comes to a stop, the ramp lowers. Spectrum has arrived. Streetwise has arrived. Spinout has arrived. From rapid orbit decent comes a large burst of light, it's four engines blaring white light out the back. It's quite the light show as the planet enters the lower atmosphere and makes it's approach to Kyoto. Whatver this thing is.. It's coming hard.. and coming fast. Then it is made clear that this thing is a huge fighter. It's arrival to the visible sky is now becoming more and more clear, at the foot of the main Kyoto power plant it seems to be heading. About one hundred feet from the ground the fighter begins to change. The VF-1S Super Valkyrie begins to expand. With mechanical whines and clanks it begins to shift and changes it's parts around. The large stellar jets push forward, while the nose collapses into the belly. A robotic head appears, while large legs and feet convert from standard jet engines. Large arms unfold from under both wings, while the wings themselves fold behind the now fully formed robot. Spectrum quickly departs the large Dino-bird, "Yea, but dont get in over your head this time." Spectrum says, as he rests his lance on his shoulder. "Atleast this time, we're not protecting a ball of twine from destruction..." He shakes his head, somewhat trying to keep his composure. "Anyways, lets move out you mechs." He points his lance out towards Kyoto. Not that Spectrum has any command of the others, he still likes to oversee the others in action, possibly to keep them from getting hurt. Peacekeeper has arrived. Spinout disembarks quietly, drawing her sidearm, her door-wings snapping up from where she usually keeps them low to her back, arching them upwards in a defiant posture, the tips just barely visible over her shoulders. She still says nothing (a quiet nature, more obviously), simply watching and waiting. She'll follow the others when they go. Exo-Suit Glaive Unity is within a capsule situated over a large half disk of heat absorbent metal. Being dropped from orbit is the fastest way to get anywhere, besides a spacebridge road that seemingly goes though the planet. Fire flickers over the disk of heat absorbent metal with the Unity resting comfortably within the pod and attached to an exo-rig. A com officer's voice crackles though the static of re-entry, "1st layer traversed, decelerate to mach 4. ACS course correction for Kyoto Japan online. Trajectory is good. 20 seconds until termination of cooling stage." The ship rocks slightly as more and more atmosphere grabs at the pod and protective disk. "Initiate aerodynamic control." she finishes as Michael clicks on. "This is General Briar, confirm weapons loaded and ready to fire." The com officer clicks back on, "Confirmed General, good hunting." Michael says, "2nd layer traversed, cooling stage programming has been terminated. Begin release procedures." Locks begin popping on the pod as the blackened shield begins to break apart and peel away harmlessly. As soon as the shield breaks up the sections of the pod peels off revealing the rig which explodes outward releasing the Unity. It tilts down and with glowing optics, streaks downward towards the soon to be battle. Streetwise isn't one to leap for a command position himself, he's quite content to follow if someone else opted to take that role. On the other hand, if he disagrees with any orders based on factual evidence or his logic, there may be some questions and resistence then. All in all, so long as it was the best choice! This Protectobot was going to be smooth working with. He started out of the launch, glancing back over his shoulder at the hybrid shuttle and anyone still within. He'd like to know what was going on, where things were...and standing out in the open without a plan or being able to quick foot it wasn't exactly wise. He transformed, immeadiately going over the information more widely available to his equipment in this form. And from it, picking the best place to start his attack. Crumpling in a flurry of moving parts, Streetwise transforms into a white police car. Peacekeeper follows the others out of Sky Lynx and unsubspaces her rifle, checking it over right quick. She sees Jetfire coming in for a landing at the distant power plant, then she looks at the others. "Let's get going, then," she states as she also transforms, rolling forwards. "The Decepticons won't wait forever." Peacekeeper twists around and backflips, her body folding together until an M997A2 lands on its wheels. Shockwave turns back to the scene "I was 87.6% sure that you had nothing to do with those operations in north america. Then again there was a small possibility that you might have been corrupted or succumbed to the pressure. When faced with rapid your response you adapted your mission objectives to try and make it worthwhile. That is commandable. Onslaught came to me earlier with the same concerns. Botched raids, waste of energons in striking in North America and such. I offered him a chance to do something about it. Gave him the groundwork and let him put it in practice." A strange sound draw the combaticon's commander attention towards the sky, "Haaa Autobots...just as planned...perfect." He raises his rifle and fires a couples of warning shots, "You're too late Autobots, the energon will be ours! Now face your destroyer!" He turns to face all his combaticons and shouts "Combaticons, merge into BRUTICUS", then he learps into the air and initiates his transformations. Better part of a whole than by himself. It's actually sort of enjoyable, in an odd way, to be part of the greater figure. So Brawl joins the assembling Bruticus in a surprisingly smooth series of motions. Swindle grins, holstering his pistol. He joins the others in the merge sequence, becoming the mighty Bruticus! DepthCharge has arrived. Sunstreaker has arrived. Elsewhere in Japan, Blitzwing spies the meteoric fall of the General descending through the atmosphere. He rolls towards the ground and cuts his power, transforming as he falls and firing his retrojets just before he hits the ground. "Octane!" he calls, since local radios are being jammed, as he walks up to the other Triplechanger working busily. "How's it coming? No messages from the Combaticons of course, but I saw one of the advanced humans' drop pods coming down so they must be drawing enemy forces." Blitzwing keeps his rifle at the ready, peering around a building to scan the distance... he knows that not more than a hundred miles away the battle must be raging, if not now, then soon. With a loud clanging and clunking Blitzwing rearranges himself into his imposing humanoid form. Octane passes the security barrier, gradually accelerating toward an even 50 MPH, as he turns in the direction of the two large cooling towers. The security team is slow to respond to the triplechanger's presence and, even if they moves quicker, they wouldn't risk getting flattened by the one rushing tanker truck. Octane eventually reaches the large cooling towers and, coming to a halt between them, has two long gray tubes snake out and connect themselves to the exhaust dump for the radioactive waste water. This begins to fill his large fuel tank while he begins creating empty Energon cubes for the reprocessed water to flow into. He sighs and responds to Bltizwing in an aggrieved tone. "It's fine, fine! I just have to start filling the Energon cubes when I'm all tanked up." He laughs at his own joke as both tubes shake slightly as the water is drawn into them. The howl of incoming spacecraft, and their double sonic booms, earns a tiny crease at the corner of Fusillade's mouth. The deep grey and light grey harlequin-patterned bomber tilts optics ever so slightly heavenward, and remarks to guage the Commander's willingness to engage, "They have company already, Shockwave." A low whistle escapes her as Onslaught initiates the transfer. "Never really did enjoy being part of a gestalt. Hmmph. Bad enough to not be able to control Decepticons as is, but to not be able to control them when they're in your processor? Phah. And that low a percentage? Well, I suppose that I do pull a nasty trick every once in a while." She unholsters one wingblade, and lightly taps the flat of its folded surface against herknee impatiently. Onslaught initiates a merge. With a shudder of metal, the Combaticons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Bruticus! Onslaught has left. Brawl has left. Swindle has left. Bruticus has arrived. Spectrum looks over the rest of his comrades, and follows behind them. Though, his optics cant help but burn just a bit brighter as the sight of Bruticus looms just ahead. "Careful mechs, looks like the Decepticons came prepared!" Though there was one fatal mistake that Spectrum made, and that fact is...he has no quicker means of getting to the site. All the others seem to leave him in their tracks, and he just can't help but shake his head. "Primus..." is all that escapes him. Gold Lamborghini is the last one out of Sky Lynx. Somehow everybody else missed the shiny golden Lambo, which ought to be an impossibility. He rolls to a halt near Spectrum and says, "Need a ride?" Spinout follows the others along, transforming as she walks, engine purring beneath her hood, frame low to the ground. She makes sure to keep behind her companions, and a little spike of apprehension ripples through her as she notices Bruticus towering ahead. Spinout's wings flick as they slide to the sides and parts begin to fold in on themselves, clicking and whirring and moving and shifting as the femme becomes a sleek Ferrari Enzo. Sky Lynx transforms and lets out a mighty roar in the direction of Bruticus. As he charges towards the battle, he does take notice of Spectrum, and though the two had there issues, he did notice Sunstreak comming there way, and perhaps just as Sunstreaker asked, Sky Lynx snatched the autobot in his mouth and tossed him up on the back of his head, yelling back to Sunstreaker, "I have him, you just get to where you need to be!" Was the orders from the large draconic mech as he lifted up into the air. If this was a video game one could swear Spectrum should get the name of Dragoon at this point. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar brings up his scanners and begins picking out targets, autobots and decepticons. He ignores the autobots for now and pulls his rail rifle out slapping a clip into it as he does. The Unity sees the closest target, Bruticus and opens fire as he nears the big guy at head height. Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes Bruticus with RCR-104 'Hunter' Rifle. Doing a quick sweep, what stood out is ofcourse, the rapidly connecting gestalt. It was rather hard to miss such a large signature and well, potiential to do damage over anything else...and there were other -elses-, just, in the greater scheme of things. Bruticus was kind of hard to ignore. Still, it was enough to make him look over the readings once, twice. "This looks like it might get tricky, fast." And by tricky, he meant to say /painful/. None the less, his engines revved up, "Hey Spectrum, I need to check with you on something. Sorry Sunstreaker, I'll be borrowing him whether he needs a ride or not!" Spinning towards the other Autobot, he flipped out a door. He'd be off shortly to join the rest. Sky Lynx was a handful, but against a gestalt alone? And through the sky, charging along in mid flight, DepthCharge makes his entrance. Having not flown within Sky Lynx and arrived under his own power. Tightly within his hands he holds his energy-trident, the pronged tips of the golden weapon flaring a brilliant, energized yellow. He says as he does a mid air flight correction and swoops in past Sky Lynx, "Never fear, Autobot Sky Lynx. Help's at hand." In what's a somewhat surprising display of lack of fear, DepthCharge looks onward to the towering form of Bruticus and flies onwards towards him; a forcefield starting to form around the Aquabot. Seems DC is planning on joining the fight against the big Brute. DepthCharge successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield, shielding him from the next attack. Blitzwing drops his visor over his eyes, peering down the mountain and across the land, zooming in on the flashes of light down in Kyoto. "I think... yeah, looks like they've formed Bruticus. Man, I wish I was down there. It's going to be a real humdinger," he grumbles to Octane. M997A2 's engine roars as she presses down on the accellerator. "Oh great," she mutters, seeing the gestalt take shape. "Autobots, stick together! This is about to get /very/ interesting." Bruticus stretches his arms, reaching behind him to draw his massive cannon. The exo-suit's shot plinks into the hull, leaving a smoking hole dwarfed by the size of the mighty gestalt. "Fools...You cannot defeat the might of BRUTICUS!" He swings his cannon around to aim at Briar, firing a wave of sonic distortion that rips through the air at his foe. He begins walking forward, the ground shaking as he moves to engage the Autobots. Bruticus strikes Exo-suit Glaive Unity with Listen to THIS!. Astrotrain has arrived. Octane twists the left tube, shutting off the valve so as not to get radioactive water all over the place, before the tube slides toward the pile of Energon tubes piled on the left side of Octane before starting to pour the Energon into each empty cube as the other side continues to top off the tank. He laughs at Bltizwing's irritation. "You don't know it, but you're helping out with the -important- work here. Be proud." In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Gold Lamborghini's headlights blink as the mighty dragon snatches Spectrum up. "Oh... wow. Ok, then, I see. Um, try to hang on, Specs." He revs his engines up and races off after the other Autobots.. Japan, late in the evening. In Kyoto, the titanic Bruticus is looming over several Autobots and one brave human, assailing a nuclear power plant on the outskirts of the city. About a hundred miles away, up in the foothills beyond the city, a smaller facility is washed in Shockwave's jamming field, the humans cowering in the trees and fleeing down the roads that head down the mountain unable to get a message of alarm out when they need it most. Octane and Blitzwing are on this secret mission, Octane collecting energon and Blitzwing grumbling over guarding him while the battle rages down in Kyoto proper. Shockwave watches the Autobot arrive "Autobot response was a calculated. There is nothing to worry about so far. Everything is proceeding like clockwork." He focuses on the Decepticon's work "The real question is: will we succeed without sustaining too much damage? Time will tell on that one." The crack and boom of a violet space shuttle cuts across the dark sky from the opposite direction of the foothills. Several hundred miles vanishing in a matter of minutes. Is the Decepticon shuttlecraft going towards the battle with Bruticus? No, bearing in towards where the other triplechangers are gathered for now, signified as he drops several hundred miles an hour from his speed and transforming. The last part of the journey is completed as he drops down, flying superman-style towards the gathering place. Blitzwing moves with a speed and grace that belies his great size and mass as he slips through the dense trees around the smaller and more distant nuke plant, careful not to let Octane too far out of eyesight due to the jamming field preventing him from hearing if anything should happen. "Shockwave, you run on fissile material, right? After Octane's done, you want us to to yank the core materials for you and get 'em out on Astrotrain? Hot stuff, good chance." From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar gasps and turns around as he strafes the gestalt and slaps his weapon back to his hip. Putting both hands out in front of him, he forms a large transparent shield. It quivers against the sonic distortions and blocks it. But there's a down side, all the power's sucked out the reserves. Michael breathes deeply and quick saying, "Shit...ok, can't do that again." So he'll try another trick. Separating the beam cannons on his back, they flip forward with the ion cannons rising from the armor plates hanging from his hip. No fancy dancing with this one. Hit him hard and hit him fast. The six weapons fire sending a huge surge in destructive force at the gestalt. "And there they go. There's one advantage to the large number of 'pointless' attacks, there won't be any Autobots looking for an underlying subtext." Fusillade remarks quietly, sending a few swipes over the edges of the scissored blades, frowning a bit at just how horribly... useless she felt. Blitzwing adds, "Hi Fusillade." Exo-suit Glaive Unity unleashes its Tsunami Strike attack on Bruticus, striking Bruticus. Fusillade grunts quietly in the triple-changer's direction. Sky Lynx flies over the land, and perhaps several of the other autobots on the ground. He charges toward the monster of a decepticon with little fear about him. His optical band flickers as he moves in close enough for Perhaps Spectrum to take advantage of the ride, but not in close enough for Sky Lynx to get his teeth down on Bruticus. "Decepticon! You will regreat the day you came to this island!" As those words spoken, his mouth starts to glow, and then blasts out flames from his mouth toward the Behemoth before him. Sky Lynx strikes Bruticus with Scorching Fire. Spectrum adds fuel to the fire, as he unsubspaces his laser rifle. "I agree whole heartedly Sky Lynx!" He yells, as he aims with a free hand. His other shot one of his mag-locking chains to the back of the great Dino-bird, to hold him steady. He brings the sight of the weapon up to his Cyan optic, and grins. Just as Sky openned fire with his own flame attack, Spec fired a laser right behind it. This would ensure that the shot would penetrate the spot made vulnerable by Lynx. Spectrum strikes Bruticus with HEAD SHOT!. Holding back a little whilst Sky Lynx and Spectrum attack the gestalt, once the jet of fire clears from the draconian Autobot DepthCharge makes his move, the grip on his energy trident tightening. While anti-gravs hurl him onwards, the Aquabot twirls the trident once in his hands, getting a feel for the right spot to hold the weapon, and then dives forward, attempting to drive the weapon down right into Bruticas' neck. The Aquabot shouts as he does so, "You may be big, but I'm faster! How do you like a taste of this?" and then the trident is thrust forward. Logically the neck area should be the least armored, hopefully this will hurt him some. DepthCharge strikes Bruticus with Energised Trident. Gold Lamborghini wastes little time in chipping away at the huge gestalt. After making his approach, he drives in circles around the huge machine, firing little beams from the cannon in his aerial. "Just a little taste, Bruticus! Don't worry! The good stuff's coming right after!" Sunstreaker strikes Bruticus with Aerial Blaster. Spinout's engine roars as she shoots forward, her sensors looking for something, something... finally, she gets to a spot she feels is a decent location and transforms, rolling as she does to land in a crouch, firearm out and up to bear, aiming carefully. "Let's see how you like this...!" Parts shift, turn, flip, and split as the Ferrari transforms into a femme, seeming to stretch and fan back her door "wings" as she settles. Spinout strikes Bruticus with laser to the face. M997A2 roars forwards and skirts around the immediate vicinity of the gestalt, trying to avoid getting targetted or stepped on. She revs her engine a bit, then her headlights narrow slightly as she circles around and finds a (more or less) direct path towards him. Once she finds it, she charges right towards the gestalt, bracing herself for impact. This won't hurt her, exactly, but it might put her at risk. Ah well... Peacekeeper strikes Bruticus with ram. roars, "I AM BRUTICUS, I AM YOUR DESTROYER!" The nergy beams fired by the Unity make samll holes in the gestalt armor but it doesn't seem to bother him at all. Sky Lynx's fire, Spectrum's attack have little effect but DC's trident sure hurts the gestalt who roars again, in pain more than anger this time. Many other attacks strikes him but they do next to nothing to the giant brute. Bruticus then turns his attention towards the other giant here, he jumps into the air and launch a nasty backhand towards Sky Lynx. Shockwave nods "I do run on fissile material Blitzwing. Stick to the plan first and foremost. I do not require fissile material this bad. The Decepticons need energon more at the moment." The Decepticon commander continues hovering watching the poor security guards trying to stop 30' robot with their 'nines' and trying to call for help in vain since all they get is static. "Your suggestion is noted for future reference Blitzwing, just not today." Bruticus misses Sky Lynx with its g_blow attack. Octane pulls his other tube free, the left one slotting back into it's housing, before the right one begins to fill the other pile of Energon cubes with pure grade and pinkly glowing Energon. He hums to himself, sadly off key, as he goes about his work as in the distance Bruticus battles his multudinous opponents like a mechanical King Kong. He is confident in the fact that, for the moment, others are in much more physical danger then him. "Just a thought," muses Blitzwing, heading back to Octane. "You mostly done, pal?" The emphasis on energon aquisition instead of attacking military targets isn't lost upon Fusillade. With an idle tick over of antigravs, she bobs up in the air to join Shockwave, chortling a bit at the frustrations of the jammed radio. Extending one arm, she spreads the wing, and twists it about in a figure eight in front of her. There's a 'whoomp whoomp' sound as the surfaces whisk through the air. "So. Is this the ultimate pyramid scheme? Energon to raid for more energon? When will we be seeing a longer term pay-off for all of this?" Astrotrain lands with the heavy *THUD* of a large triplechanger body coming down, sending several security guards flying in the process. A quick glance of the surroundings and those present fills him in on some of the goings on. A look towards Shockwave first. "Captain Personality presiding as usual..." he mumblers before looking back towards the other triplechangers. He'd heard his name in there somewhere. "What? What's that? Me transporting a nuclear something or other...ooooh no." Blitzwing waves a hand dismissively in reply to Astrotrain. "Shockwave says no, anyhow. We're to stick to the plan." Sky Lynx flew in around Bruticus for a quick movement, he flew upward and then decided to attempt to cling himself to the Large giant's armor and take a nice bite on the neck, hopeing to get his teeth in and allow the chance for Spectrum to look for those buttons, or take out an optic. Whatever the case, this had to be the mose brutal display Sky Lynx has ever given. Sky Lynx strikes Bruticus with Cling on and Bite down!. Gold Lamborghini flips upwards and rapidly unfolds into the handsome Sunstreaker! With his trident having sufficiently driven itself into Bruticus, the Aquabot continues the attack, perhaps like the annoying mosquito that you just can't slap, but even mosquitoes can leave nasty welts. His glowing weapon still at the giant Decepticon's neck level, DepthCharge's anti-gravs pulse away to keep him hovering in that spot as Bruticus moves to attack Sky Lynx. DepthCharge flies back a little distance and lowers his Trident to point at the same spot he attacked earlier. Having learnt a little about attacking giant powerhouses from going up against Sky Lynx in the training room, DepthCharge knows what his next move needs to be. He hovers in place for a moment before a quick surge to his anti-gravs sends DepthCharge rocketing forwards; trident still aimed at the neck. He's jousting the gestalt! Bruticas, meet DepthCharge the Blue Knight. DepthCharge strikes Bruticus with ram. M997A2 seems to rebound backwards as the metal bars protecting the nose of her alt-mode bend and warp with a sharp screech. Otherwise, thankfully, she's undamaged. She transforms and backpedals in a hurry as the gestalt takes flight, then opens fire with a three-shot burst at Bruticus' upper torso. The M997A2 pitches forwards, back bumper over nose, and splits apart, twisting in midair before Peacekeeper lands on her feet, now in robot mode. Spectrum jumps forward, as the force is enough to even tear the chains from his wrists. "Hey Bruticus, I think you need a bit of surgery!" He then swings his beam lance out of subspace, and grasps it in both his hands. He then notes that Depthcharge is actually gonna make this a very nasty attack. With all the force he can muster, Spectrum throws the lance dead center at the Gestalts forhead. His hands twisting and turning the deadly polearm. "We gotta take him down!" Peacekeeper strikes Bruticus with Laser Rifle . Spectrum strikes Bruticus with Frontal Lobotomy!. Sunstreaker runs around Bruticus, firing up at him with electro-pulses. "Here's that extra firepower I promised you, Bruty! How's it feel? Not so good? Well, just wait, I got something even WORSE than that in the works." The egotist then frowns at a transmission he receives--DISABLE the gestalt by shooting some buttons on his back? Now that's not very sporting. He decides against it. Sunstreaker strikes Bruticus with electricity. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar snarls and keeps the Unity hovering. The exo-suit angles itself to fly behind Bruticus and his ion canons snap up with a crackle. Twin red beams fire out with a surge of energy, aiming for any disks or buttons or what not that might be on the back. Michael's all for finishing this fight as fast as possible. Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes Bruticus with Twin Ion Cannon Blast. Spinout doesn't really have anything else she can do, but she /can/ try something truly, phenomenally /stupid/. Transforming back to her Ferrari alt, she roars forward towards the giant Decepticon gestalt. She doesn't want to waste her firearm... not just yet. If she could find a higher vantage point, she'd try something else, but...! Ah well. As soon as she's close, she manages to drift /hard/ to the side, using a small crack to lift her rear half from the ground level and swipe her entire rear quarter at the brute's ankle. Not exactly much of an attack, but... whatever works. Spinout's wings flick as they slide to the sides and parts begin to fold in on themselves, clicking and whirring and moving and shifting as the femme becomes a sleek Ferrari Enzo. Spinout strikes Bruticus with ankle shot. Bruticus growls as he's struck from multiple directions, all but Depth Charge doing little true damage to the huge warrior. He roars, "You all will feel my wrath!" His left hand swats at Depth Charge, before he pivots and swings his cannon around to swing at the Autobots behind him. He then brutally stomps forward, aiming to squash Spinout with his crushing feet. "Flee now and spare your life!" his deep voice resonates. Bruticus unleashes its Combaticon Temper Tantrum attack on Spinout, Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Sunstreaker, Spectrum, Peacekeeper, DepthCharge and Sky Lynx, striking Peacekeeper, Spectrum, Spinout and Sunstreaker. Octane finishes up filling the last of the stacks of Energon cubes, the energy rich water drawn from the reactor's cooling systems charging up the cubes very quickly, before the triplechanger transforms into his robot mode and turns to look at Astrotrain with a businesslike expression as he gestures to first one stack and then the other. "Astrotrain, we'll load the Energon into you. Come down here." Octane transforms into his towering robot mode, his wings spread out on either side of him, and already hiding behind his heat shield. Astrotrain falls silent for a few moments more, watching the humans around fleeing, and sparing another glance for Shockwave's direction. Until Octane speaks up to him, prompting a brief glance and a quirking of one eye. "Listen to this..." he offers with a sudden smirk, glancing to Blitzwing as he jerks a thumb back towards Octane's direction. "Next thing he's gonna start tryin to give orders! Haw!" Nevertheless, a moment later he turns around, lifting his arms and transforming, slamming down on eight huge, metal wheels, the rearmost ramp of his frame coming down with a heavy *TOOM* of impact. "A'right let's get a move on. And no funny stuff being loaded up either! I'm watchin!" Spinning and shifting parts result in Astotrain's heavy locomotive form taking shape. Shockwave watches Astrotrain arrive late. "Astrotrain...Save your comments and get ready to receive energon cubes. When I give the signal we stop and return to NCC before there is any chance of you three being hit." The decepticon commander stares into the distance unsure how the other phase of the operation is going. Blitzwing gets the lead out, grabbing Astrotrain's cargo gate and rolling it up. "Let's shift this load, 'Tane." With the industrious nature of Decepticons the galaxy over, Blitzwing climbs into the back of Astrotrain's cargo area and starts taking cubes fro Octane to stow securely inside. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar goes higher to avoid the gestalt's thrashing entirely. The Unity cuts its engines as Bruticus moves past. Crossing and uncrossing his arms, energy blades appear out of the field emitter disks built into the palms. Michael comes crashing down onto the gestalt's back slashing as he goes with both energy blades. Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes Bruticus with energy shield blades. Spectrum goes flying off the Gestalt, as he rampages from the multiple attacks. "Ahhh!!!" He yells, as a free hand smacks him off and towards the ground. His body slams into one of the buildings, sending concrete and glass all over the place in shards. For a moment, Spec just sits there, the attack almost knocking him offline. Though, he then shakes his form free as he looks up at the gigantic Gestalt. "Fine, we'll play like that..." Swinging his right arm forward, he sends on of his firey chains at Bruticus. If the attack should hit, Spec will just begin to swing about the mech, stabbing him with his Lance. Spectrum strikes Bruticus with OUTSTANDING combo!. Streetwise isn't one to shirk throwing himself into the thick of battle, but there're already those who'd reach there before he did, and rather than just clutter the area-- he decided to not forgo attacking...but picking a vantage point to get a few good shots in. He's stuck on the ground, yes, but he didn't need to be near to do damage, and this far out he has enough room to try and manuver away and around obstacles swiftly whilst casting a few pot shots at the gestalt. He trained the large twin-cannons mounted on his rear, and fired, picking a place free from Depthcharge, or any Autobots. Streetwise strikes Bruticus with compressed_air. A grim smirk appears on DepthCharge's face as he backs away, having driven his trident back into the Gestalt's neck. That's gotta hurt, and it isn't every day he gets to go all out against someone. The time he spent with Sky Lynx in the training has really helped him gage his limits. From his aerial vantage point DepthCharge watches Bruticus move to swat at him, the Aquabot quickly flying out of the way of the hand. He needs to get back into melee range to continue the assault, but it looks like Bruticus has his attention towards DepthCharge since he's been doing so much hurting to the Brute. Thinking to blind Bruticus with a few low level blasts, panels slide open on DepthCharge's chest and with a screeching sound a swarm of mini-missiles rocket out, twirling and swarming through the air towards Bruticus' face. This should distract him! DepthCharge strikes Bruticus with Torpedo Missle thing. Sunstreaker is smacked by the cannon, going flying into a ramen restaurant and smashing the joint up good. Shaking himself off to get the noodles off the darts back to Bruticus, firing bright blue beams from his rifle. "That was a good hit, Bruty... gotta hand it to you. But it's not gonna happen again!" More quietly: "What do they put in those things? I smell funny..." Sky Lynx moves with the movement still keeping his claws, dug in, however he does let go, and flips around letting out a loud roar at Bruticus before, he lets lose a large amount of white plasma like flame at the giant. His mind wasn't really on show, honor, or anything, but to rather take down the beast quickly as possible and allow there human allie some time to maybe disable the brute. Sunstreaker strikes Bruticus with Blue Laser. Sky Lynx strikes Bruticus with Plasma-fire. Spinout gives a shout, but somehow manages not to go rolling through the air. That /hurt/, it did. She growls slightly, effectively living up to her own name as she spins out, transforming and skidding to her knees, her wings swept back defiantly as her optics narrow, dimming. She was disoriented for the moment, just hanging back and trying to get her wits about her again. Parts shift, turn, flip, and split as the Ferrari transforms into a femme, seeming to stretch and fan back her door "wings" as she settles. Peacekeeper yelps in surprise as she's struck and sent sprawling, her back and helm slamming against a building. Ooooh, this is /not/ working. She rolls to a combat crouch as she recovers and eyes the others, making sure that their injuries are not too severe. The one that concerns her the most at the moment is Spinout, who looks like she got the brunt of it. "Spinout!" She shouts as she runs towards the other femme, kneeling next to her as she checks her over and makes a few fast repairs. "Let's see if this doesn't help with the disorientation, hm?" Peacekeeper jury-rigs Spinout, taking a few moments to patch up some damage. Bruticus is struck by a bunch of attacks all of them doing little damage to the behemot but the sum of it can't be ignored. The gestalt waves his hand in front of him, trying to smash those bugs away. "Now me Bruticus not playing." He grabs his very large rifle and aims it at the elusive Dino-bird, "DIE" he simply said before firing. Bruticus misses Sky Lynx with its BFG-9000 attack. Octane feels the impact caused by Bruticus's stomping around, grabbing hold of the pile of Energon cubes, as he shoots Astrotrain a dirty look before picking up the cubes and handing them over to Blitzwing at a quick pace as even he recognizes that this is not a time to argue. Locomotive simply chuckles at Octane's dirty look. "Hehehe..." Blitzwing secures the cubes with cargo straps, snapping his fingers for more as he runs out. "Any more? Is that it?" Shockwave takes a look at his chronometer. "Octane, Blitzwing; hurry up. The diversion will not last forever and we must avoid for our comrades to sustain execess damage. Another load after this one and we will depart." DepthCharge's mini-missiles having swarmed at Bruticus' face, he decides that it is wow time to press the offensive again! Letting his trident repower itself, DepthCharge flies back within melee range, hovering at the Gestalt's shoulder and attacking Bruticus' neck with a non energized trident. He hacks away, shouting at the gestalt, "Ever." Hack. "Been." Hack. "Decapitated." Hack. "By." Hack. "A." Hack. "Aquabot?" He keeps working away at the one area he's been concentrating on for the last few rounds. Once he gets through the armor he's going to ram his energized trident right into bare circuitry. Hopefully by then it will have recharged. He'll love to see the Brute's face when he does that. DepthCharge strikes Bruticus with Trident Slash. It seems the amount of damage they were all wreaking was enough to cause the gestalt enough trouble to begin getting serious. Not to say that his 'play' was anything to shrug off. He saw what happened to a few of his comrades, or rather, where they vaguely disappeared into-- those buildings would never be the same again. As such, he decided to move in closer, again weaving in and out to present as troublesome a target as any, but to perhaps draw more attention to himself...verses those injured. His cannons hummed again, but this time instead of discharging a solid pulse of air, it crackled and glowed with the energy of electricity. Streetwise strikes Bruticus with electricity. Spectrum retracts his chain's quickly, causing his body to fly upwards. His lance held tight in the back of his hand, he rears it back, and lets out a battlecry. "Incoming!!!" He yells, and joining Depthcharge's assault, Spec hopes to atleast get the Gestalt to falter. "Keep at it Bots, he can't keep this up for long!" He says, using Bruticus' as a ground, so that he can drive the polearm deeper. Spectrum strikes Bruticus with Pain in the neck x2!. Sky Lynx avoids the blast and actually spins around the blast radius itself, seeming to be laughing to himself, with a slight growl mixxed in, "Please, you ugly excuse for a cybertronian, do you believe you have what it takes to harm me. My armor is designed for heat and my speed is superiour compared to far what you have dealt with." As Sky lynx gets higher in the air, he charges down at Bruticus and swipes his claws at the giant's face, "Your lucky, I am in a /good/ mood, brute!" Sky Lynx strikes Bruticus with Say hello to my big claws. Bruticus takes too much damage to remain merged! Bruticus separates into the individual Combaticons. Onslaught has arrived. Brawl has arrived. Swindle has arrived. Bruticus has left. Sunstreaker frowns up at Bruticus. "Not even paying attention to me, are you? Well, I'll have you know that's a really STUPID idea!" He begins to try for a laser lock on the gestalt, but then... "What? Ok, good, that's even better. Hey, Onslaught." He runs up to the Combaticon commander before lashing out at his forehead with a strange, two-fingered punch. "Are you paying attention NOW?" Sunstreaker strikes Onslaught with Two-fingered Strike. Spinout gives a little bit of a smile towards Peacekeeper, her doors tipping low on her back. "Thank you, Peacekeeper. I appreciate it." Ah... the brute was down. Okay, now for some payback. She smiles towards Peacekeeper again, then stands, drawing what appears to be a long blade of some kind, rushing... Swindle, spinning the blade once before driving it towards the Decepticon with a shouted battle-cry, wings swept back dramatically. Spinout misses Swindle with her stabby stabby! attack. Peacekeeper nods once to Spinout with a faint grin as she rises to her feet and brings her rifle up to her shoulder. POWPOWPOW! Three shots fired--right at the Combaticon leader. Peacekeeper misses Onslaught with her Laser Rifle attack. Swindle steps to the side, letting Spinout's assault miss him. "Sorry, honey, but this 'con's gotta go!" He transforms into his jeep move, then squeals off, leaving the war-torn nuclear plant via some back streets and trying to escape into the city of Kyoto. Swindle transforms into a jeep! Onslaught is caught off guard by Sunstreaker's punch and he's forced to step back. Consulting his internal chronometer, he realizes that the triplechangers had more than enough time to gather a very interesting amount of energon. He steps to his left, avoiding Peacekeeper's attack. He chuckles quietly, "Fools, you are so easily manipulated... Combaticons, our work here is done! Fall back." Firing a few shots to cover his retreat, Onslaught takeoffs. Swindle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Locomotive, DepthCharge, Streetwise, Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Sky Lynx, Shockwave. Onslaught begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Swindle, Brawl, Locomotive, Sunstreaker, DepthCharge, Peacekeeper, Spinout, Streetwise, Spectrum, Exo-Jet Talon Robot, Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Sky Lynx, Shockwave, Octane, Blitzwing. Blitzwing climbs back out of Astrotrain as the last cubes are secured, and transforms to fly escort. "All aboard who's going aboard! Next stop, New Crystal City!" Blitzwing unfolds and reconfigures himself rapidly, wings snapping out and locking into position as he assumes his aerial form. Blitzwing retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Brawl begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Swindle, Onslaught, Locomotive, Sunstreaker, DepthCharge, Peacekeeper, Spinout, Streetwise, Spectrum, Exo-Jet Talon Robot, Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Sky Lynx, Shockwave, Octane, MiG-25 "Foxbat". Octane has been loading the last bits of Energon to Bltizwing before he quickly turns away from his triplechanger brother before he takes a few runs and jumps skyward before transforming into his refueler mode once he clears the cooling otwers and leaving Astrotrain to his own devices. Apparently someone is in a hurry. Shockwave transforms into his space-gun mode "Decepticons we are packing and leaving. Retreat to NCC Spaceport, no stopping and do not engage the enemy on your way out." With a total defiance of all FAA regulations Octane transforms and flies into into the air. Octane begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-suit Glaive Unity . With the traditional sound, Shockwave transforms into a giant space-gun. As Shockwave transforms the jamming of Hokkaido is lifted and frantic calls for help start coming. Something about a small squad of robots making a raid. Shockwave begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Swindle, Locomotive, DepthCharge, Streetwise, Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Sky Lynx, Octane. Sky Lynx flies in the air and watches them all run away with their tails between there legs, this leaves a slight chuckle from Sky Lynx. Oh he could attack one of them as they leave, but he decided against it and flies downward onto the ground and looks over at everyone. "That was a smashing good show, everyone, smashingly good show!" Locomotive lifts his rear ramp back up into place, sealing it with a heavy *TOOM* and hiss of repressurization within. Why do Decepticons bother to pressurize their internals or the like when they don't associate with squishies on a regular basis? One of those mysteries of the universe perhaps. Either way, he begins to churn forward, the ground rumbling under his massive steel wheels. A slower start due to his the increased weight...but then, energon cubes don't exactly weigh much. And then there's the fact he carried half the Decepticon army at one time, evne if he had to 'lighten the load'. But that's another story. Lumbering along, he gets some speed under him before transforming, his frame rolling over and sprouting wings, just as his rocket boosters ignite and begin to push him skywards in short order. "Isn't transporting this energy stuff -your- job?" He complains in Octane's direction. Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Astrotrain retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Spectrum subspaces his Lance, and shakes his head. He refuses to attack a retreating enemy, and therefore, begins to go about his own business. "Nice job everyone." He looks around at the destruction and sighs. "This is gonna be tough to explain..." He says, rubbing the back of his helmet. "Peace, can you make sure there is no wounded around the area?" Sunstreaker smirks, letting the Decepticons run away, feeling content that it's yet another job well done. "Oh, yeah, sure, Onslaught. You're so freaking brilliant that you got the Combaticons trashed." He twirls the pulse rifle about on his trigger finger as he replies to Spectrum, "Huh? Oh, eh, I got a big dent on me but I'll be ok." "And here's something to remember /me/ by.." DepthCharge says from in the air, optic visor still focused on the Combaticon leader. Having been denied being able to cut Bruticus' head off, he presses on an attack to the one who supports the head. Onslaught. He flies down to the ground, picks up a rock and, launching back into the air, throws it at Onslaught. It shouldn't have too much of an impact on the retreating Onslaught. It's more of DepthCharge making his mark. Saying 'I could have. Remember that'. DepthCharge succeeds in grasping Onslaught, throwing him off-balance. Peacekeeper sighs and lowers her rifle as the Decepticons retreat. "Well, that takes care of that," she mutters as she turns towards the others. "Aye, Spectrum, very good idea. Streetwise, can you use your sensors to see if there are any human casualties in the general area?" She asks, turning towards the Protectobot. Spinout frowns, stretching a little bit, before she settles and listens to the others and what orders might be forthcoming. Her optics are dimmed, but it's mostly just due to her expression, and her doors settle to a somewhat neutral position, hanging like a cape down her back. She spaces her blade, turning to the others, straightening her posture. Shockwave says, "Everyone return to New Crystal City spaceport. Our mission is a success." Octane soars upward into the sky. Octane has left. Onslaught is hits by the sock but he chooses to ignore the insult. He stops a moment and looks down at the Autobots, "Rejoice while you can Autobots...but if I were you, I would stop by Hakkaido on my way back to Autobot City." he simply says before starting to laugh evily. He then resumes his retreat. Spectrum looks around himself, making sure that there were no humans harmed in the skirmish. "Sometimes, it gets to me how ruthless those Decepticons are..." He shakes his head. "Without a slight bit of honor." His optics then turn towards Sunstreaker, "So...you're saying it's a crippling wound?" A smirk lights up on his face, as he teases the mech. The retreating Decepticons were spared any further parting shots from the Protectobot who checked himself in mid-aim when he heard Peacekeeper's request. There was a moment of hesitation grasped before he responded, "Give me a couple astrosecs--" the cannon lowered into its resting state, as he ran through the feed of information from his sensors. This was the more important job, and once he calmed any urge to impart a memorable kick to the aft to the combaticons, he all but threw himself into the task at hand. "I'm reading mostly structural damage, minor injuries more than likely accrued." A pause, "Insurance is going to hurt more." Premiums...up up and away! Travel spam Reflective and color-shifting as energon, a steel-spun tunnel brings you to the NCC Medical Ward to the north. NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Room Contents: Onslaught Swindle Shockwave's laboratory Revenant Gumby Medic MSE CO OFFICE (Earth) Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Octane arrives via the imposing metal doors from Mount R'lyeh to the east. Octane has arrived. Shockwave walks into the medical ward. //What is this strange sensations I feel? Pride? Excitement? Joy? Better file those away for later consideration.// "Excellent work all of you. Everything went according to the plan and we got what we wanted and paid less than what we were ready to." Onslaught is sitting on a medtable while a medic is taking care of his injuries, "Everything went according to the plan even though the Autobots came with larger forces than expected." Shockwave nods to Onslaught "Indeed they have." The resident cyclops pulls out a scanner and starts examining the state of his troops. If Shockwave is sensing anything from Octane it's pure undiluted smugeness as he casually brushes away some nonexistent dust from his shoulder. "Yes, I did the job I was required to perform very well." Astrotrain says, "Next time we load up Octane. Ain't that what he's for?" Shockwave says, "We did load up Octane. To full capacity before your arrival which makes this raid a total success." Onslaught chuckles quietly, "I would like to see the face of those fools when they realize how easily we manipulated them." He turns his head to look at Octane, "You performed well Octane." Octane says, "Only for carrying the raw material, Astrotrain. Really, it is all very simple." Astrotrain says, "-You're- very simple!" Astrotrain says, "Haw haw haw!" You take several moments to run a medical scan on Swindle Octane says, "If that's so, Astrotrain, then why are you only given the job of carrying things? All that seperates you and Long Haul is that you can fly." Astrotrain says, "Triplechangers with unarmed altmodes ain't got nothin to say!" Shockwave turns to Octane "Indeed, the triple-changers have performed efficiently. That bickering on the broadband is very childish. No need to humor the Autobots with your diatribes." Decepticon Message: 2/32 Posted Author Raid on Japan Sun Sep 09 Onslaught ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *The Decepticon logo is replaced by the Combaticon Commander* "A few hours ago, I led a small force to Japan. The raiding party was composed of : Octane, Astrotrain, Blitzwing and my Combaticons. While Bruticus attacked Kyoto to make a diversion, the triplechangers were able to gather a large amount of energon while the Combaticons suffered an acceptable amount of damage. Everything went according to the plan, we got a lot and paid only a small price. This operation was a complete success." Onslaught looks really pleased with himself, "Onslaught out." Rampage is still recovering from the last battle he was in. He's watching TV right now, which is a good thing: it means he's not angry. Octane shrugs in response to Shockwave's admonishment but nods. "As you say." Shockwave begins work on Swindle's minor injuries. Your repair attempt is successful, and Swindle's self-repair systems can handle the remaining damage. Octane says, "No, you're right. I've had my say." Astrotrain says, "Right. I win!" Shockwave says, "Astrotrain...Stop this childish bickering. The mission was a success, drop the energon at the depot and enjoy your rest while it lasts." Astrotrain says, "A'right a'right." Astrotrain says, "CoughcoughIwincoughcough." You put your hand on the authentification device. ACCESS GRANTED appears on a small screen above your hand. The door unlocks and you hear a female mechanical voice greeting you. "Welcome Shockwave" Shockwave's laboratory The interior of Shockwave's laboratory is way bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a huge computer console with multiple screens and a throne-like chair infront of it. In the middle of the room is an operating table, very similar to ones find in medical wards and above it a multi-purpose engineering/medical drone to assist during procedures. There is a workbench in the corner with various power-tools and next to it is a big rack full of different spare parts/components. The creepiest thing is in the back of the room, there are lockers very similar to ones found in human morgues (Type 'morgue' for details, README for the OOC information about the room and +commands for a list of the room's commands and functions) ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *